30 milimetros
by Nevalainen
Summary: Una pequeña charla entre Cam y Brennan antes de comenzar la jordana del trabajo causara extrago en los otros miembros del equipo. :es un PP V1.0 para ver que tal estan:


_Hey Gente! años sin publicar algo nuevo!! (me siento oxidada!!)_

_Esto es algo así como un PP versión 1.0 (si quieren saber que significa pregúntenme y se los explicare personalmente x3) a ver cuanto se ríen jojojojo _

_PD: no me hago responsable por traumas ni desmayos. _

_**A 30 mm del dolor**_

Zack Addy se sentía de maravilla, el día había comenzado realmente bien y para su suerte no había tenido que lidiar con Ángela y Hodgins y sus espectáculos de expresión afectiva en el coche porque la artista no se había quedado en la casa del millonario y este se había levantado realmente temprano ofreciéndole acercarlo al trabajo para ir después a buscar a su novia.

Como era su costumbre al llegar, saludo a los guardias y miro de reojos hacia la oficina de su queridísima mentora para ver si ya había llegado mientras subía hacia la cocina para tomar dos tazas de café y volver a buscar instrucciones sobre su trabajo.

Se extraño al no toparse con la Dra. Sorayan en la cocina y supuso que esta ya se había adelantado y, como ya era costumbre, se encontraba conversando con la antropóloga cómodamente en la oficina de esta última esperando a que el equipo terminara de llegar.

Por más que fuera ya un adulto, el prácticamente vivir con Ángela había afectado su ética y el bichito de la curiosidad últimamente siempre le ganaba asi que a la mínima oportunidad que tuvo se coló entre la puerta y muralla para escuchar escondido la conversación que las dos mujeres tenían.

Total, en el peor de los casos la Dra. Brennan le daría una charla sobre las escalas jerárquicas y la Dra. Sorayan una que otra amenaza y eso en comparación a los grandes secretos de los que era oyente realmente no significaba gran cosa pero en ningún minuto, se imagino que su curiosidad lo pondría en una posición tan vergonzosa y al mismo tiempo en tamaño peligro.

_-Y entonces? Lograron meterlo? _

_- no hubo caso, Booth estuvo intentándolo toda la noche y por más que intento posiciones nuevas no entro. _

_- pero como? Cuanto es lo que sobra? _

_- creo que algo así como 30 mm, tu sabes que a Booth no le gusta andar midiendo… le hace sentir extraño e incomodo _

_-dios… ese hombre es un monstruo… menos mal que yo no tuve ese problema con él._

_- y créeme que realmente te envidio, ya me estoy aburriendo con esta situación y con tanta idea loca que se le cruza a Booth por la cabeza. _

_- __te prometo que intentare hablar con él nuevamente, pero tu sabes como es de obstinado y no va a parar hasta meterlo. _

_- ha estas alturas ya no sé si eso es bueno o malo… aunque hoy me prometió que, si no entra con sus métodos, me dará las riendas del asunto_

_- tienes alguna idea?_

_- pues solo una: que presione hacia adentro con todas sus fuerzas. _

_- WOW Brennan estas segura…digo, si son 30 mm y si no entra a la facil… _

_- lo sé pero__ en momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas, y créeme que estoy desesperada y harta de esperar._

_- y Booth que dice? Le has comentado tu plan?_

_- si y casi se desmayo, el pobre no cree poder hacerlo, dice que le dolería demasiado hacerlo. _

_- oh vamos.. .en serio te dijo eso?!- risas- dios! Me hubiera gustado verle la cara. _

_- bueno, yo todavía no entiendo su miedo, en el peor de los casos la que saldrá adolorida seré yo, no él. _

La taza de Zack se resbalo de sus manos por la sorpresa y antes siquiera de que tuviera un minuto para salir corriendo las dos doctoras salieron de la oficina y lo quedaron mirando inquisitivamente llevándose de paso todo el color de su rostro.

_- Zack?? Te encuentras bien? –_ pregunto Brennan y su ayudante sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y al sentirle la mano de su mentora sobre su frente para medirle su temperatura los recuerdos de la charla que recién había escuchado golpearon en su mente junto con las ideas insanas que tenia que escuchar frecuentemente de Ángela y de un momento a otro la fatiga junto con el asco y el pánico se apoderaron de todo su cuerpo y todo se volvió negro.

_-Zack!?- _por suerte, Brennan alcanzo a su alumno antes de que se diera con un golpe en el suelo y con la ayuda de Cam lo depositaron sobre el sofá de su oficina en donde la forense lo reviso y constato que solo había sido un desmayo por fatiga.

_- …deberíamos darle un día libre. _

_- Cam, Zack es como yo, aunque le dieras un día libre el pobre encontraría la forma para seguir trabajando. _

_- si, tienes razón, mejor dejémoslo dormir y comencemos a trabajar ya._

_- es una buena idea-_ siendo la amante del trabajo que era, la antropóloga tomo su bata en tiempo record para siguir los pasos de Cam pero esta, justo cuando estaba subiendo a la plataforma y su jefa se dirigía a la oficina le grito.

_- por cierto! Recuerda que si Booth logra entrarlo me debes una cena con película en tu casa. _

_-claro, pero la apuesta es solo si logra meterla por sus medios, si soy yo la que lo mete no vale. _

Y justo, para bien o para mal, Ángela venia caminando por la puerta principal alcanzando a escuchar el último intercambio de palabras entre las dos mujeres antes de caer en los brazos de su amor, quien venia a su lado, y sumarse a Zack en el limbo mientras que su novio, entre divertido y asustado, pedía ayuda para cargar con su novia dejando a una Temperance Brennan y una Camilla Sorayan bastante extrañadas y confundidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y bien? Ya descubrieron lo que era un PP? espero que lo hayan disfrutado y adivinaran de que estaban hablando Cam y Tempe._

_Por cierto esta idea surgió para tantear terreno usted saben: próximamente se viene Kaos lemon (a pedido del publico que gano por unánime pervertida) y quería ver que tan mentalizados están para no defraudarles ni pervertirlos demaciado. _

_Saludos y gracias nuevamente por leerme :3_


End file.
